


mistakes like this

by klauss



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Guilt, Implied Sexual Content, Open Ending, but like implied, imagine if people found this id actually cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:08:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29194332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klauss/pseuds/klauss
Summary: basically .... the lead up to corinna giving david a bj .. sorry
Relationships: David Dobrik/Corinna Kopf
Kudos: 8





	mistakes like this

**Author's Note:**

> title is prelow's song ..... nd im v sorry for this

david's always been good with self-control. 

not joining in on his friend's insane ideas and just watching, rejecting people that so clearly want him, controlling basically everything around him. it's like second nature, something he doesn't even have to put that much effort into anymore. 

and those exact same rules apply to corinna kopf. 

he can't count how many times she's thrown himself at him, pressed up against him or reached over to try undo his zipper. that night in the hotel room when jeff was there he could see the looks the other was sending him. when saying no to corinna, but he ignored him. his decision was nothing but logical, other's opinions be damned. 

so, when she pushes him into his bedroom closet, his minset isn't any different. he'll let her go as far as is good for a decent bit of content, and then he'll leave, just like he always does. 

"david, turn it off!" 

"it's off, it's off!" 

he thinks about making it seem like she's actually blown him -- just cut out the middle and act smug afterwards. it's not the worst idea; it'd probably get a few more views than his average video, which is always a win, so. 

whilst his mind wanders corinna drops to her knees in front of him, creating a dull thud sound, accompanied by his zipper being pulled down. he laughs loudly, tries to mask his sudden nervousness, because even if he's gonna stop this in a second it's still flustering to have a pretty girl on her knees for you. todd was more than lucky, he'll admit that. 

"no, corinna --" he laughs again, because now her hand is cupping him through his boxers and, wow. "stop, stop. get up." 

"come _onn_ , david," she sits back on her feet, looking up at him, hand squeezing tighter now. david's breath hitches and he reaches for his camera, but then she stops him. "no, c'mon. just once! nobody even has to know." 

corinna's voice is giggly and light, lip between her teeth, and david blinks blearily. he's only been blown a few times before, all of them by liza, and he can't even remember how it feels. surely he should know, though, right? 

he mentally shoves his thoughts away. can't even believe himself, but suddenly he's being startled back to reality. 

"fuck, corinna -- _no_ ," he says, even though he's not even trying to actually stop it. she did say nobody has to know, right? and he won't owe her anything after this. plus, if she _does_ tell people, it's not like they'll believe her anyway. and with the way she says she just wants him for his money, there's no feelings involved. 

why is he backing his reasoning for this up so much? surely he doesn't want it _that_ badly. 

"you're hard, david. doesn't look like a no to me," she smiles up at him. he stutters out a poor attempt of a sentence, half of the words not even words, and her hand wraps around him through his boxers. 

"if you really don't want this we can just leave," corinna says, challengingly. she's probably expecting him to end this right about now, or she's hoping he'll let this go further. probably both. david's reponse is his head falling back against the wall, gaze fixated on the ceiling as his shoulders sag. he'll definitely regret this. 

"knew it," she whispers, and then _holy fuck_.

**Author's Note:**

> watch me write a part 2 i swear


End file.
